


The Cat and the puppy

by Rosette82



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romance, Steve is shy, fall in love, mentions of avengers, reader is shy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 17:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 20,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3142340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosette82/pseuds/Rosette82
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is your neighbor. You barely talk to him and you have a crush on him. Your life is a little upside down. You don't have a real job but it doesn't stop you. You work as a cartoonist to earn extra money and you use Steve as your inspiration without him knowing. Will he sniff out your secret?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing about a character.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've changed my mind about having another read though the story and correct the spelling and the grammar.  
> The chapter has been looking through by a 'beta reader' or what's it called. Will do the same with the other chapters of the story.   
> I hope you sill like it :)

The girls giggled or cried out for him on his jog. This always happened early in the morning and you couldn’t help but laugh at them. Seeing them beneath your window in your small apartment was your entertainment. Something different almost happened durnings his tour and today he had a few of the girls catch up to him. It didn’t last long until one of them stepped on one of the other girl's loose shoelace, making that girl fall to the ground. But she wasn’t alone, she had grabbed on the girl ahead of her and made her fall too. They all ended up on the ground.

 

You tried not to spil your juice when you laughed out loud when you saw it. Those girls are so stupid! There’s no way you can catch up him. He is too fast!

 

Then you got an idea for your next comic strip. You put your glass aside and sat down at your desk. You took a clean white paper and started to draw what you had seen today. Yes, you worked as a cartoonartist sometimes to earn some extra money. You had no full time job as of yet, so you worked part time in a few places. Mostly it was in retail, like cashiering, picking up goods, cleaning etc. It didn’t work as you hoped after you gradueted from school. Your parents couldn’t help you because they were too busy with their own work that you had no clue what it was. They had never told you and you didn't remember asking.

 

Your comic wasn’t popular but you were glad the news paper published it. It was about what you saw around you, but insted of drawing people you drew animals or pets. You called your comic for The Cat and the Puppy. The puppy was of course Steve Rogers. Why did you see him as a puppy?

 

Well, you could read peoples personality and mood. And then describe them as animals or pets. Maybe it was an odd trait, but you didn’t care. It became easier for you to remember. But you didn’t really know Steve that well. You knew who he was and the other Avengers but never had the time to talk with him. You only greeted him whenever you saw him or you passed each other in the hall. You were neighbors, but you didn’t had the courage to speak to him.

 

By your assessment of what you had seen him do, he really looked like a nice guy but somehow a little lost. A lost little puppy you thought. And that is how you saw him and came up with the idea of your comic.

 

The comic was about the puppy's little adventures and his friend the cat. But the cat preferred to sit and watch over the puppy.

 

~*~

 

You let go of your pens when you were done. You put your drawing aside to let it dry. You had a feeling you could send it tomorrow.

 

You then finished your routine and put on some clothes and were ready for work. You locked your apartment door and went down the stairs. On your way out from the apartment building you met him while he was on his way up. He was panting slightly but didn’t look tired at all. He smiled when he saw you and you blushed.

 

”Good morning.” He said while entering the building.

 

”M-morning.” You stammered and quickly went outside.

 

You had a crush on him. But you weren’t like the girls from this morning, portrayed as parrots in your comic. No, you liked to watch him from afar. Like the cat you drew yourself as.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy and surprised that you guys like this story. I never thought of it.

You were on your way home. A double shift was something you were used to, but you hated to walk home alone in the dark. Keeping your sight ahead, you walked quickly, not looking at strange people.

 

You were only a block away from your home. It was then you felt someone following you. You turend your head to see who it was. It was a man. He was walking slowly and looked drunk. He even held a bottle in his hand which you probably figured was his dear alcohol.

 

You kept calm, walked a bit faster, and avoided looking back. The park was just across the street and your apartment building was outside it. It was a risk to take the park as shortcut now when it was dark. But if you were on the large gravel path, you probably would be safe. You knew the park well because you spent your free time there. You had a lot of free time.

 

The drunk man got closer to you and you quickly crossed the road and entered the park. The lamps only shined bright enough for you to see part of the way. The park was quiet. Only the sound of you shoes crunching one the gravel could be heard.

 

You were curious if the drunk was still following, so you turned your head a little. Your eyes froze, he was still there. 

 

Shit!

 

You turned you head back and started to sprint. If he was really drunk, then he wouldn’t be able to run. But he could. Unbalanced, but he still ran forward.

 

”What are you running from?” His words were slurred. 

 

”I won’t hurt you…” He hiccuped.

 

You didn’t answer him and resolved to not stop whatever he said.

 

”Fuck! You're… pretty fast…-” He hiccuped a few times. ”For a girl…”

 

”Help! Please!” You cried. You were scared.

 

”Stop making noises! … I just want to talk with you.” He slurred.

 

Talk was something he wasn’t interested in and you knew it. You could finally see the other gate and your apartment. You felt relief but it faded when you heard the drunk man getting closer.

 

How can he run while he is drunk?!

 

You took everything you had and sprinted flat out to the gate. Then you crossed the road and ran up the short stairs to the main door. It was locked. You glared at the code lock to your left and hit the buttons quickly. Panicked as you were you hit them wrong serval times. And you glanced many times towards the gate from the park to see if he was catching up to you.

 

You then hit the closet door bell to anyone who lived in the apartment. You didn’t care who, only one who could open the door for you.

 

”Who is it?” Spoke a male voice from the small speaker.

 

”Could you please open the door for me??” You spoke fast as soon you heard the voice.

 

”Ms Y/n?”

 

You glared at the park gate again and saw the man who was looking for you.

 

”Hurry please!” You panicked when you saw him and it seemed he spotted you.

 

The speaker crackled like someone had hung up the phone and in a few seconds the stairwell lit up, and the door opened. You quickly stepped inside without looking at the person who opened for you. As soon the door closed and locked itself you sighed.

 

”Are you all right? The voice from the speaker came from the man in from of you. 

 

You looked up and saw it was Steve.

 

”Now I am. Thank you.” You sighed out again and tried to calm down.

 

”I heard you panic. Did something happen?” He looked at you.

 

Just hearing his voice made you feel safe and you couldn’t hold it anymore. Tears fell form your eyes and you felt embarrassed in front of him. You quickly dried them off and sniffled.

 

”Come with me.” He took your hand and led you upstairs to his apartment. You sat down on the armchair in his living room and he went to the kitchen. He came back with a few napkins and a glass of water. He put the glass on the coffe table and gave the napkins to you.

 

You took them and blew your nose a few times and dried your eyes again. You then grabbed the glass and drank it.

 

”Want to tell me what happened?” He began slowly.

 

”I was followed by a ferret.”

 

”A ferret?” He raised one of his eyebrows.

 

”A drunk ferret.”

 

He looked confused at you and didn’t know what you meant.

 

You told him what happened.

 

”That’s called stalking.”

 

”I know.”

 

He rose up and went to one of the windows that viewed the street and the road. He could see no one there.

 

”I don’t see anyone.” He turned to face you. ”Do you want to stay over the night?”

 

”What?”

 

”If you want to. You don’t need to. I mean, you live the next door. But this has happened to you and if you want to feel safe you can stay here.” He spoke quickly.

 

You just stared at him.

 

”That sounded confusing, right?”

 

”Um…no I guess. I get it. And I think I can stay. I don’t have work tomorrow so it’s fine.” You answered.

 

He smiled shyly and you blushed while smiling back.

 

”You can borrow my bed.” He pointed at his bedroom door.

 

”What about you?”

 

”I've slept enough and if I get tired I take a nap on the couch.”

”Oh…okay.” You stood up and went to his bedroom. It wasn’t big. Similar to yours but boring colors to your taste.

 

You closed the door and closed the curtains at the window. Then you undressed, but you kept your T-shirt on. You then opened the door a little and peeked out your head.

 

Steve had taken care of the glass and dirty napkins and he was sitting on the armchair where you sat before.

 

”Um…Goodnight.” You said quietly.

 

”Goodnight.” He turned his head at you and smiled.

 

You blushed and left the door ajar before you tucked yourself in. The sheets smelled freshly washed with a hint of Steve. You stared at the ceiling and couldn’t believe you were spending a night in his apartment. More or less sleep in his bed and he was only behind the door!

 

Then, you finally relaxed and fell asleep. A dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Three days had went since the drunk stalker had followed you and you stayed the night at Steve. You hadn’t seen him those days. Probably he got on a mission or something together with other avengers.

You remembered waking up in his room that day and after you got dressed you expected him outside the room. But you couldn’t find him. He had left a note for you though. It said that he had work to do that he forgot. He mentioned that he had done breakfast for you and you could leave the key in his mail box whenever you wanted to leave. You did what the note said and before you went back to your apartment. You embedded his bed you used and cleaned other stuff.

When you entered your home you remembered to post your little cartoon to the news paper. After you got back you came up with an idea of drawing the avengers as animals. You had never done a comic about them. Oh this would fun!

You quickly sat down at your desk and took out a white A4 paper. This one would only be a single page. You drew your main character _the puppy_ of course which was Steve. Then you drew a gorilla, a hawk, a rabbit, a wolf and a chameleon.

You looked at it before you colored it. It looked so funny and wondered if readers could figure out who they were. You then colored them and the background. Oh God, you couldn’t stop laughing at it. You had to post it as soon it had dried.

You cleaned up your desk when you heard a knocking on your door. Strange you thought, you didn’t expected any guests. No guests at all. You hesitated to open the door. Then it knocked again but harder this time.

”Y/n! I know you’re in there!” A female voice spoke and you remember that voice clearly.

You sighed and went to open the door. There stood your older sister with her two year old son in a in harness she had on.

”Finally.” She sighed. ”What took you so long?” She entered your home without asking or you never had time to allow her.

”What are you doing here and what are you doing?” You asked suspiciously when you saw her carry a few bags inside and putted them in the small hallway.

”I have an important meeting is this town. So I thought you could babysit your nephew while I’m away.” She rested her hands on her hips and puffed.

”Why didn’t you leave him back home with your husband?”

”He is busy with work in another town too. Besides you don’t have a job yet and you barely visit us or mom at all.” She snapped off his son from the harness.

”Hold him.” She handed him over to you before she could get free too.

”I have not been able to because I do not have much money. And I can’t stand mom’s nagging, she nags the same thing all the time. One of the reasons I moved…”

Your sister watched her wristwatch and gasped.

”I’m late!” She quickly grabber a few things in her hand bag.

”What’s his name?” You yelled when she was about to run down the stairs.

”Steve.” She then gave you and her son a flying kiss before she was gone.

"Seriously? Your name is Steve?” You looked at your nephew. ”And I wonder why mom couldn’t babysit you. She live closer than I do.”

You sighed and looked down at the big bags on the floor. You grabbed one of them with your free hand. It was heavy and you almost had to drag it to your living room. You putted _little_ Steve down on the rug and then you sat behind him. You opened the bag beside you and checked and took out what it was inside. There was diapers, washcloths, towels, baby powder. A lot of them.

”How long did my sister stay in this town and leave me with you?” You glared down on _little_ Steve who was feeling uncomfortable in his outerwear. 

”Let me help you with that.” You took off his shoes and his jacket.

He lifted up his head and smiled at you.

 

~*~

 

After a few tries he was finally asleep. You were glad that you found a woven basket that he could sleep on.

_For the time being._

While he was asleep you went through the rest of the bags. You found his food in one of the bags, his toys in another.

_Best to pick up some of the things I guess._

You putted some of his food in cabinets in the kitchen while his plates, glasses and cutlery. The diapers and the other stuff in the bathroom. And the toys in the living room. Then you sat down in one of your armchairs and puffed. To babysit a toddler is a hard work. You were about to fall asleep when you heard knocking on the door.

 _I get no peace and quiet today or what?_ You rose up and answered the door. As soon you opened the door your heard a cry.

”Just a second!” You said to who ever knocked on the door and went to your bedroom.

”What’s the matter little one? Did you have a nightmare?” You grabbed little Steve and lifted him up in your arms. He had become found of you in a short time.

You then walked back to the hallway with him in your arms. Opened the door with one hand.

 Yes?” You looked at the one who had knocked. It was Steve, your neighbor.

”Hi or good evening.” He said and then he looked at the toddler in your arms.

”He is my nephew Steve. Little Steve this is my neighbor Mr Rogers.”

”Come in if you want.” You opened the door wider. ”Little Steve must go to sleep. _Again._ He just woke up.”

”I don’t know. I only wanted you to know I’m back and I want to apologize again. That day, I forgot I had work and I left you alone.”

”It’s all right. I handled it fine.” You nodded him to come inside.

You walked to your bedroom and Steve went inside. He closed the door after him and stepped quietly further inside. It was similar to his home only that you had more stuff. The new stuff was from your sister who decided to dump _Little_ Steve’s things he needed.

After a few minutes you came back from your bedroom and found Steve at your desk.

”Sorry for the wait.”

”No, its fine. Have you drawn these?” He held up a few of your drawings. None of them was your comic drawings.

”Um, yes.”

”You are good. They look beautiful.” He praised you and a smiled.

You smiled back and blushed a little. ”Thanks.”

”Do you want something to drink?”

”No, thank you. It’s late and I should go back to my place. You should get some sleep too.” He placed his hand on top of your head and patted you lightly.

”Children like him can be exhausting.” He added.

”Tell me about it.” You agreed.

”But I’m serious though. When I have left you should get some sleep.”

”I will.”

”Good.” He went to the door and turned his head towards you. ”See you another time.”

You waved at him and when he closed the door you locked it. Then you went straight to your bed. You forgot how much energy the little toddler had drained you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Little Steve is on an excursion and you will meet someone familiar on the way.

”How about we go to a museum today?” You said while you dressed your nephew.

”What would you like to see?” You asked even thought he couldn’t answer very well.

”Cap.” He said.

”Cap? In capsules? Or caps?”

He shook his head and then pointed on a poster on the wall. It was a black background with a round shield on it. It was Captain America’s shield. ”Cap!” He shouted joyfully. 

”You want to see Captain America?”

He nodded.

”Is he your hero?”

He nodded yet again.

”All right, let’s go see Captain America!” You smiled and let him go of your bed and he ran cheerfully out of the room.

You then packed some necessary things in a bag. Mostly for _little_ Steve.

 

~*~

 

”You have to sit still in the cart and not run away.” You clapsed him in the stroller for safety's sake. You were so glad that your sister had left it outside your door. It was so much easier to take him everywhere.

You had paid the entrance fee and got yourself a guide of paper. This museum was big and there was a lot of people. You really didn’t wanted get lost.

You looked down at your paper guide and tried to find were the exhibition was.

”Do you need any help ma’am?” One of the staff asked you.

You looked up. ”Well yes. I’m looking for the Captain America exhibition.”

”It’s one floor down. Take the elevator which you find here soon. Then you just have to follow the signs.”

”Thank you.” You nodded and walked towards the elevator with the stroller.

  _I’m not a ma’am. I guess everyone will distrusts me here today._

”Cap!” _Little_ Steve shouted.

 ”Yeah, yeah. We’re soon there. And no screaming okay?” You pushed the button to one of the elevators.

It wasn’t only you who would travel down. The elevator got almost full and it got crowed. Just before the doors were shut, a young man came and stopped the doors. He could fit in the elevator but it was close. You didn’t see his face because he looked down and the blue cap and the hood he was wearing hid his face.

After a short ride the elevator reached the floor and everyone went out as soon the doors opened. The young man went out first and you were about to but the door closed right in front of you. And you could feel that the elevator moved upwards.

”Great…” You sighed. ”I guess I was too slow.”

”Cap, cap!” _Little_ Steve shouted again and kicked with his small legs. He was restless.

”I know, I know. I know you want to see him right now. But you have to wait a little more. I was too slow to exit the elevator with all the people inside. You saw for yourself how much people it arrived.” You tried to calm him down.

”Many people.” He repeated.

”Yes. Many people.” You smiled at him.

A few minutes later you both entered the bottom floor. The young man from before helped you and thanked him.

”Anytime Ms L/n.” He answered.

”H-how do you know my name?” You looked at him.

He lifted off his cap from his head but kept the hood on. You then saw who it was.

”Mr Rogers!?” You happened to say out loud.

”Shhh!” He putted one of his hands over your mouth hastily and waited if someone heard you. Before he took it off he used his index finger from his other hand and putted it at his mouth. He showed you to be quiet.

You nodded and felt a little warm inside your body when he had his hand on you mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't expect that I update twice a week next time. And I know this one is short. Might be a little longer next week.  
> But I'm very happy that you readers like it! It makes me happy :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to convent his weight from the movie to kilograms. And his height to meters because were I come from we don't use pounds and feet. And it became easier for me to know too. :) 
> 
> I hope you like it!

Steve walked beside you as you went fruther inside. Little Steve was very restless and tried to get free from the stroller. While you focused on your way ahead he slipped under the belt and ran forwards.

”Steve!” You yelled and Steve looked down at you. ”Not you.”

”Oh I got it.” He said while chasing after _Little_ Steve. You couldn’t leave the stroller with the bag and it was impossible to run after him with it.

Steve chased _Little_ Steve and scooped up him in his arms. ”Got you!” Little Steve struggled to get free from him but it was impossible. He gave up when Steve walked back to you.

”I’m so sorry.” You apologized.

”No worries. He didn’t go far. Really eager little one.” He looked at him but Little Steve had turned his head towards the way he had ran before.

”He is. He wants to see his hero.”

”Oh, I see.” He putted down Little Steve in the stroller and clasped him but not too hard.

You continued your way in and stopped and read for Little Steve. He pointed on the big picture of Captain America and smiled. You later came to the information on how Captain America aka Steve Rogers looked before and how he became like today.

Little Steve didn’t care about the pictures that was showing how he looked like before. He only wanted to see Cap but you stopped and read the history about it anyway.

 _He weighed only 43kg and was 1.62m long before the Serum?! I didn’t know about that._ You glared at Steve but he was nowhere to be found. You turned your head back and read how he became with the Serum.

 _Weight 109kg. Must be his muscles._ You looked at the picture. He was shirtless and you couldn’t help to blush a little. _And he became 1.87m long. That’s taller than me._

“Cap!” Little Steve looked up at you.

“Yeah, yeah.” You drove the stroller to the next part of the exhibition. You came to the part were you could see the first suit he wore and the others beside him. The first shield was of course there too.

“This is how he looked like at first.” You told your nephew. You also told him what he did that time and the others beside him.

On the other side, opposite to the dolls was information about Bucky or James Buchanan Barnes. There was also a picture of him and a short clip showing him and Cap. You focused on the picture and you kind of saw him as a dog too. You went closer to read more about him and told Little Steve that this was Cap’s best friend.

“He looks like a Husky.” You said quietly

“Does he?” Said someone beside you and you turned your head towards the voice. It was Steve.

“Where you did go-did you go?”

He shrugged his shoulders. “You didn’t answer my question.”

You looked back at the picture of James. “A little.”

“Have you seen the newspaper this morning?” He asked while looking at the text about his best friend.

“No. I haven’t.”

“There was a comic page about the avengers. But they were all animals.”

“Really?”

He nodded. “A green gorilla was easy to figure out who that was. A little rabbit with yellow and red metallic pieces on was easy too. But the most easiest was a golden puppy with a shield that looked like Captain America’s.”

_Sharp eyes!_

“I wonder why the cartoonist decided to draw them as animals.”

“Maybe because it was fun?” You tried.

He shrugged. “I just had it on my mind when you said that he looks like dog. And the drawings looked a little like your drawings I saw the other day.”

“Really?” _Did he found out?!_

“Continue!” Little Steve interrupted.

Both of you looked down at him and moved to another part. Steve asked if you wanted to go to a Café near by later and you agreed.

 

After an hour and half you both exited the museum. Little Steve was asleep with plush of Captain America in his arms. Now that he was asleep you didn’t know if it was a good idea to go to a café. Steve understood and said you could go another day.

“But can I least follow your way home?” He asked.

“You do know we live in the same apartment building.”

“I know but still.” He pleaded.

You chuckled and you couldn’t believe he was so cute when he begged. He looked like a child.

“Sure.” You answered and began to walk the way you came from and he followed you.

When you got back home you lifted up Little Steve and putted him down in his little bed.

“You don’t have a real bed for him?” Steve leaned on the doorframe into your room.

“No. I don’t have money for it and I hope my sister doesn’t stay here too long.”

 “Your sister stays here with you too?”

“Nope. She lives in a hotel I guess. She has meeting business in this town and I don’t know for how long.”

He became quiet. He heard from your tone that you didn’t want to discuss it further. He then went to your small living room and sat down on the sofa. You joined him later after you had left the door ajar.

“Want some coffee?” You broke the silence.

“Yes, please.” He answered and his eyes followed your way to the kitchen.

You found the coffee that you oddly didn’t remember you bought. Later you figured out why. You didn’t own a coffee maker and there was a reason for it.

“Um… I do have coffee but no coffee maker. Do you want something else?” You walked back to him and showed him the coffee package.

“Tea is fine.” He looked at you and you both smiled.

“Let me see.” You walked back to the kitchen and putted away the coffee package. “I don’t have tea either.”

Steve had now followed you to the kitchen and leaned on a bench. “Then what do you have.”

You opened the fridge. “I have milk, juice, ice tea, orange juice.”

“No hot drink?”

“I can make you a hot chocolate.”

“How old are you?” He teased and chuckled.

You closed the fridge door and pouted.

“A cup of hot chocolate is fine.” He smiled and laid his hand on your head ruffled your hair.

“Stop it or I can’t make some.” You grabbed his arm and tried to lift it away.

He stopped and let go of you. He then went back to the living room. And after a while you came out with two cups of hot chocolate. Your hair looked like a mess from his ruffling.

“Your hair…” He began

“Don’t tell. I know. It’s your fault.” You glared at him and took a sip of your chocolate.

It was hot and you burned your tongue. “Ouch!”

Steve putted down his cup quickly and grabbed your cheeks with both of his hands and turned your head to him. “Let me see.”

_Too close!_

You obeyed and stuck your tongue out and he carefully blew on it. _What is he doing? Aren’t you suppose to rinse with cold water if you have burned themselves??_

You let him continue for a little longer until you had to break free and run to the kitchen sink. You noticed you didn’t have to do it long.

“Are you alright?” He looked a little worried.

“I’m fine. Your blowing helped so I didn’t have to stay under cold water a longer time. Thank you.”

“I’m glad to hear you are okay. Be careful next time.”

“I will.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not good to make Steve concerned ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all readers who reads this story! I'm very happy for all the kudos and the hits. And I'm sorry I couldn't update last week. I was busy with my driving test. It went pretty good. I passed so I can leave it behind me. :)  
> Now I can go back to writing again.   
> Hope you like it!

A week has passed and your sister hadn’t picked up _Little_ Steve yesterday afternoon like you thought. So today you spended your morning laying on your stomach in your bed. Why did you do that? Well yesterday you took _Little_ Steve to the beach. It was a hot and sunny day, and it was the only idea you could think off.

_~Flashback~_

_"Okay, I’ve got everything I need.” You checked the bag one more time before you headed out._

_”You got everything you need Steve?” You asked you little nephew who was very excited. He was only dressed in a pair of short pants and a T-shirt._

_"Cap?” He asked._

_”Cap will stay home. You don’t want to loose him at the sea, right?”_

_”Cap stay?”_

_”Cap will stay home and wait until you get home. Then you can tell him your adventures for him.”_

_He nodded and went to the front door were his shoes was. He putted them on the wrong foot and you had to help him to get it right. Then you grabbed his cap and putted it on his head._

_”You need this on. It protects you from the sun.”_

_When you both were done you took the stroller and exited the apartment building._

_After about half an hour you reached the beach. There were a lot of people there and you thought you would never find a spot. But with patience you found one farther away. You parked the stroller and then you grabbed a blanket from the bag. You laid it over the sand and unpacked some towels and toys for Little Steve. Then you took off your clothes, you weren’t ashamed because you had your swimsuit under. You never felt comfortable in bikini but this swimsuit you were waering looked like a bikini on the back but not in the front._

_You watched Little Steve play in the sand. You did anoint him with sunscreen before you let him play. It was a little tough in the beginning because he didn’t wanted to sit still. But after you gave him a little snack he calmed down._

_You were only there for a few hours and then you decided to go home. As soon you got home you cooked some food for Little Steve and you. You both had a great time that evening and before you know it you were fast asleep in your bed. Little Steve was sleeping in his and hugged his cap plush._

_~End of Flashback~_

So there you were. You discovered your back was in pain in your sleep. And it felt so much better laying on your stomach. You woke up by _Little_ Steve’s noise in the living room. He was playing with his toys he left yesterday.

You tried to get up but it hurt so bad. What could you do? You blamed yourself for not anoint your back yesterday.

”ungry.”

”What?” You turned your head towards his voice.

”ungry. Want food.” He said.

”Okay, just wait a moment.” He run out from the room and you carefully sat up. You took off the shirt you were wearing and putted on a cooler T-shirt instead. It felt a little better. As long you didn’t hit your back it would be fine.

You grabbed him on the way to the kitchen and placed him down on his chair. You took out some eggs and milk from the fridge. Scrambled eggs was something he loved to eat, however, you did not like it so much. But you could eat it in a small amount. 

After it was done you laid some of it on his plate and blew on it so he wouldn’t burn himself. You poured milk in his plastic cup and served his food. He grabbed his blue fork-spoon and started eating.

You smiled at him and when you were about to do yours the door knocked. Who could disturb you during breakfast?

It knocked again and you sighed and went to open the door.

”Yes?” You looked up at your guest.

”Oh good morning.” Steve smiled down at you. ”Am I disturbing you?”

”No, not at all. I was about to eat my breakfast. Come in.” You went inside your kitchen again and sat down at your kitchen table.

Steve walked inside and closed the door. ”I was just wondering if everything went well yesterday?”

”It went well. We had a lot of fun did we not Steve?” You looked at your nephew who was eating his scrabled eggs fast.

”Eat slowly. Didn’t I tell you that?” You scold him and he stopped.

”ooy” He lowered his head and continued to eat his food.

You were about to lean back on the chair but stopped. You then leaned forwards again.

”Is something the matter?” Steve looked at you.

”Not at all.”

He raised one of his eyebrows. ”Really? Then why can’t you lean back on the chair?”

”I can if I want to but I don’t want to right now.”

”Sun hit her back.” _Little_ Steve observed.

 _You little brat!_ You glared at him. _  
_

Steve sat down on the other chair next to _Little_ Steve’s and leaned closer to him.

”Can you say that again?” He asked him.

”Sun hit her back yesterday. Not protected.” _Little_ Steve said with food in his mouth.

”Don’t talk with food in your mouth.” You reminded him.

”Not protected you say. Protect with what?” He continued.

”Cream. Against the sun.”

”Enough Steve!” You slammed your plate on the table pretty hard but not meaning to. Both of the boys turned their heads towards you. _Little_ Steve stopped eating and started to cry.

”I’m sorry Steve.” You stood up and was about to lift him up from his chair when you saw that he refused. He reached his arms towards Steve instead.

”I’m sorry…” You went out from the kitchen and in to your bedroom. You closed the door and laid down on your bed.

 

~*~

 

Moments later you heard a knock on your door. You didn’t answer becasue your voice wouldn’t sound good. Making children cry with not meaning it was one of the things you didn’t like. It made yourself crying.

”Y/n?” Steve opened the door slowly and half of his body entered the room.

You had buried yourself under the thick blanket and tried to gather your thoughts and stop snuffling.

”It’s all right now. He is fine.” This time he had entered completely and had closed the door.

He didn’t go any further. He waited for you to talk. He waited for you to say the truth.

You moved and sat up with your blanket around you. Your back was facing him.

”I think I burned my back yesterday.” You say nonchalant. Trying to light up the mood

”You are burned. He told me.” He had his arms crossed but you couldn’t see it.

You could hear he wasn’t happy and your head fell down.

”Lay down on your stomach and roll up your shirt.” He commanded.

”What?” You turned your head but the had already left the room.

_What is he planing to do with me?!_

It didn’t took long and he was back, holding a bottle of lotion. Probably body lotion you thought.

”Well? I can’t reach your back if you don’t lay down and remove your shirt.” He putted the lotion on your nightstand and turned around to face the wall. ”Go on. I won’t look.”

You did as you were told. _Best not to talk against him…_

You removed the blanket to make more space so you could lay down on your stomach. Then you rolled up your shirt so best you could. _This is so embarasing!_

”Okay.” You say when you were done.

Steve turned around and looked down at your back. It was bright red from your neck to the end of your back.

”This might feel a little.” He poured some lotion on his hand and started worked from your shoulders and downward.

”Cold!” You gasped and you jolted.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally you had you life back! Your sister had picked up _Little_ Steve and you were so happy that he was gone. But you did admit you missed him sometimes. You started work again and you had started drawing a picture of the puppy and his best friend the Husky.

This was something you wouldn’t post to the news paper. It was a special drawing you wanted to give him. Instead of write down your own name, you used a fake name. By using _Kitty_. Your signature was a cat paw and in the middle of it you wrote the name _Kitty_.

You wondered how you could send it to him. By the regular mail? You knew his address but it felt wrong to send it like that. And by putting it in his mailbox would also be wrong. He would get suspicious you thought.

You didn’t know who he was when you moved in to your apartment. A very nice and handsome guy you thought whenever you saw him. And you didn’t speak with him so much then. How come you talk to each other almost each day now? What was the magic trick you missed? Or what was the key?

You looked down at your new creations for a while **.** The golden puppy was sitting and looked up at his best friend the husky. None of them showed any smile but you could sense it. You stared at it and your mind went away.

**You saw both of the dogs staring at each other. Later the golden puppy waved his tail and jumped back and forth. He wanted to play with his friend. The husky just stared at him with out moving. The puppy ran around, tried to catch his tail but failed. When he didn’t got his friend attention he sat down again and looked down.**

**Suddenly a tennis ball came bouncing at them, it slowed down and rolled away from them. The puppy was about to go after it but the husky was faster.** **Surprised** **the puppy sat and looked at him. He turned his head to see were the ball came from. On a table sat the Cat and looked at him with a small smile.**

**”…/n.” The puppy said.**

**You didn’t hear him.**

**”L/n.” He spoke again.**

**You looked down at the puppy again when he tried to get your attention again. He said your name again and you felt someone shake you. Your vision of the puppy disappeared and you were back in the reality.**

**"** Ms L/n.” Steve said a little louder which made you jump and crumple the drawing you had made. You even leaned over it so he couldn’t see it.

”No!” _Damnit!_

Steve backed a step from your reaction.

”I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

You turned your head at him. ”What are you doing here?”

He opened his mouth but closed it again. ”I did knock on your door.” He made a gesture at your door. ”Twice.” 

You looked at him confused. You didn’t heard any knocking.

”I didn’t hear it. I was in my own world.”

”I saw that. You were smiling.”

”Did I ruin your drawing.” He stared at the crumpled paper.

”No no. It’s fine. It was just a raw sketch.” You grabbed it and putted in one of your drawer. He didn’t ask you why you didn’t thorw it away.

”So what kind of business do you want from me?”

”Well I was wondering if you could help me get a present.”

”A present? For who?”

”A work colleague.”

”Male or female?”

”Female.”

”Have you thought about flowers?”

”I have but I guess others will buy her flowers and it’s so common.”

”You want to give her something?”

”Yes, but only something small. Not too big.”

”As jewelry?”

”What? No No. Nothing like that. That’s too expensive. And I think her boyfriend will buy it for her.”

_She has a boyfriend already? Phew! Wait, why did I sounded so relieved?_

”I’m wondering if you would like to walk with me in the town and look for something for her.” He said while scratching his head and looked away to hid his shyness.

”Like a date?”

”You don’t need to see it like that.”

”All right. I’ll go with you.” You stood up from your chair and went to your bedroom to change into something more fitting.

When you closed your door Steve took his change and opened the drawer where you had put the crumpled paper. He knew it was wrong to snoop into your belongings. But he wanted to know if the drawing was all right. He had spotted it when you were day dreaming before.

He found it and unfurled it quickly but gently. This was not a raw sketch like you said before. He was an artist himself and he also guessed by looking at the colors that was on the background. Under the drawing he saw what you had written: _Best Friends._

He crumpled like it was before and putted it back were he found it and closed the drawer.

You opened your door after you were done and you spotted him at the window.

”I’m ready.”

He looked at you and blushed a little. You were waring a pair of blue tight jeans and a simple T-shirt. It was still summer but waring a dress on a first date? Other girls would do that but not you.

”You look good.” He simple said and tried to look up at the celling.

”Thank you and let’s go.” You grabbed your jeans jacket and your bag.

You let Steve go out first so you could lock the door. He went slowly ahead downwards the stairs and you quickly followed him.

”Where do you want to go first?”

”I don’t know. I don’t even know what to give her. That’s why I was asking you Ms L/n.”

”Call me Y/n instead. I’m not so used when people call my last name.”

”Okay. Y/n. You can call me Steve.”

”With pleasure.” You giggled.

You both walked down the street towards the shops and malls.

”Anything for the home? Like cups or bowls?” You asked while walking.

”No. I have no idea what to give a woman. Never had the chance before.”

”Oh, okay. We can look around first and later decide. Does that sound good?”

”Sounds good.” He smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your "date" with Steve continues :)

”How about this one?” You held up a china mug with fine floral patterns on.

”It’s nice but I don’t know.” Steve shruged.

”Too plain?” You putted the mug back where you took it.

You gave a light sigh and exited the shop. It was the seventh shop you had been in and still haven’t found something yet.

”Won’t she be happy with anything you give her?”

”I guess she will.”

”Why don’t you give a drawing? You are good at that.”

You sounded tired and you was. Walking in and out from shops without taking a single break made you irritable.

”Let’s go over there.” He pointed at a house and grabbed your hand.

”It’s not a shop. It’s a restaurant.” You complained.

 I know. Let’s go.” He pulled your hand and you almost tripped by the force. He took pretty big steps which made you jump after.

When you got inside you could choose any table you wanted. He picked one inside a corner with a screen on the chair back so you could not see who was sitting behind. A bit separated from other tables. More private you thought.

Steve went to order for both of you while you sat down and waited. He came back with the drink first and wondered what you wanted to eat.

”Anything with pasta is fine.”

He nodded and went away again. You took a sip from your coke. After a few minutes he came back with a tray with two paltes of food. One was yours, spaghetti and Bolognese sauce and the other was his. Hamburger with fries.

You grabbed your cutlery and began to eat your food. It was really good and you were very hungry. Stave ate his food and took some glimse of you while you was eating.

”What?” You looked up from your eating.

He grabbed his napkin and wiped the sauce from your corner of the mouth. He then returned to his food.

You starred at him for a while with a small blush. You then took a sip of your coke and looked away.

After he was done he asked you if you wanted dessert but you was stuffed and had no room for it.

”Maybe later then.” He smiled.

”Any idea where we should go now?”

”No. I would like to go anywhere with you.”

”Who is your working colleague?” You sighed.

”Her name is Ms Potts.”

”And she works with?”

”She works with Mr Stark.”

”I see. I think I’ve heard her name but can’t picture how she looks like.”

”She has appeared occasionally on TV.”

”I don’t own a television. I had to sell it to afford my apartment. Besides it wouldn’t fit there anyway.”

Later you exited the shop and continued the search for a present. You went into a book shop but there you only found books you wanted to read. You even bought one book you longed to read.

You both enterd a china shop and Steve agreed to buy two pairs mugs with retro design on. The shop owner wrapped them inside a box after he had paid them.

You felt happy and relieved now that the present hunt was over.

”Shall we head back home now?” You asked when you exited the shop.

”But I haven’t got my dessert yet.” He complained with a grin.

He knew you didn’t wanted your spending time to be over yet.

”Is food the only think you are thinking of?”

”Today I do. And I know exactly where we are going to buy it.” He held the plastic bag with the present inside in one of his hands and grabbed your with the other one.

Not that you minded holding hands but it felt embarrassing.

”Keep your head up or you will trip and fall.” He said.

You noticed you walked away from the town and soon you were inside the park near your apartment building. Kids running or playing on the grass, couples here and there, even old people taking there strolls.

Steve slowed down when he saw the ice cream cart nearby an oak tree. Kids with or without thier parents formed a line to buy from the seller.

”Ice cream?”

”I’ve seen him here a few times and wanted to try it out. But I never got the time until now. What flavor do you want?”

”Vanilla.”

”Got it. You can stay here or find a place where we can sit while I buy some for us. Okay?”

You nodded. ”Okay.”

He gave you the plastic bag and then he walked to the line and wait until it was his turn. You looked to your right and left to see if you could find any benches. But those you saw was occupied. You then saw a nice spot on the grass in the sun. The sun hadn’t went down yet but it was on it’s way. You went to the spot and sat down, later laid down and stretched. It had been a long day and you thought you wouldn’t find any present at all. Lucky you did.

You enjoyed the sun hit your face but later you felt a shadow over you. You looked up and saw Steve with two ice cream cones in his hands.

”Did I disturb your nap, young lady?” He smiled while you were sitting up. He gave you one of the ice creams and sat down beside you. He then began to ate his.

”What flavor did you take?” You asked while eating yours.

”Same as yours.”

When he was done, which was at record speed in your opinion. He then laid down on the grass like you did before. You had only reached half of your ice cream. Slow eater when it’s ice cream, fast when it was food.

The sun begun to set and your sunny spot was now in the shadows. Steve sat up and took a look on you. He spotted some ice cream on the corner of your mouth like he did before. But this time he didn’t had any napkins with him so he brushed it of with his thumb and licked it off. You blushed again and this time it felt hotter.

”Let me take you home before it’s get darker.” He stood up and reached for your hand. You took it and he helped you up.

You then walked hand in hand back to your apartment building with a smile on your face.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls night with your old classmates

Friday evening and you were on your way home from work. Tired and hungry you just wanted to grab something easy to eat and then sleep in your warm bed. But your plan filed when your phone buzzed a text. You took it up from your pocket and read it.

_’Hey Y/n! I and Tove and Alex are on the Thai-hai. We wonder if you feel like to come here. It was so long since we last saw each other!’_

It was from Mia, your old friend back in school. All four of you used to hang around the town when you still was in school. But you all went different ways after you graduated.

You sighed and turned around, only a few meters away from the apartment building and your bed. Thai-hai was a restaurant and it wasn’t faraway from the path you were going. It only took you a few minutes and then you were there. You went inside and looked for your friends. You heard them when they called your name out and you went to them when you spotted them.

”How nice of you to come! I hope we didn’t bother you.” Mia said when you sat down.

You could guess they had been sitting there for a while. They had at least drunk more glass than it showed on the table. When one of the staff came to put away the empty glasses you asked for the menu and he gladly went to fetch you one.

”So, how are things going Y/n? Work as always?” Alex asked when she took a sip from her drink.

”Yes.” You answered.

”No fun!” Whined Tove. ”I thought you had found yourself a handsome man and lived together.”

”Excuse her Y/n. She has been drinking a bit much.” Mia whispered to you and you looked up from your menu. You decided to take the usually, boiled rice with fried chicken and curry sauce.

”She hasn’t come over her breakup with her boyfriend.” Mia continued.

”Boyfriend? She had a boyfriend? Since when?” You asked surprised.

”Don’t tell me you forgot. You know the guy she always clung around to in school.” Mia said.

”The math teacher?”

Mia nodded. ”It seemed it didn’t work out when he got an offer to a new job.”

”Oh…I see.”

”What about you? Have you found someone you like yet?” Alex changed the subject. ”You must have found someone. Tell us!”

Your food had arrived and you started eating when Mia cried out happiness. Surprised you looked up at her and wondered what had happened to her.

”You have! I can see it on you! Tell us the details!” She hit the table with her hand.

You looked at all of them and sighed. There was not much to tell but you did it anyway.

 

* * *

”Steve? Who’s Steve Rogers?” Tove asked with a confusion look.

”Her neighbor Tove.” Alex explained to her.

Tove was too drunk to recall everything you had told them. That’s why she asked all the time.

”It’s about time you found someone like him. I was getting worried if you would end up like a cat lady.” Mia said with a fake sigh.

”I’m not that old Mia. I’m 23.” You answered with annoyed look and continued with your food.

”We all are.” Mia said.

”And have boyfriends.” Alex filled in. ”Minus one.” She gestured at Tove who was now half sleeping.

"Did someone say my name?!” She jolted up.

”We didn’t say your name. Here drink this.” Alex shoved a glass of water to her but she refused to drink it. She then leaned back to her seat and closed her eyes.

”How long have you been here?” You asked when you saw Tove’s state.

”A couple of hours.” Mia answered. ”She clearly can’t hold her alcohol.”

"We’re all different.” Alex told her.

”So, how far have you gone with Steve?” Mia asked again.

”Not much. We had a birthday present hunt a few days ago. We ran around the town to find a present to one of Steve’s work friend. We find something in the end and spent rest of the day by eating ice cream.” You explained while ate your food.

”Nothing more? No kiss or something like that?” Alex asked with her hands crossed over her chest.

You shook your head. ”He is shy. And I am too.”

”And what do you mean ’something like that’?” You asked her by raising one of your eyebrows up.

”You know what she means.” Mia said. ”It.”

”It?”

”Come on Y/n, you know the ’s’ word.” Alex smiled.

”What?! Oh god no!!” You blushed. ”Not on a first date! God no!”

Both of the girls giggled. ”Don’t be shy. It’s common.” Mia giggled.

”I barely know him. And I don’t know if he likes me.” You sighed.

”I bet he does. Don’t worry about it.” Alex smiled and then she looked down at her phone.

You stayed with them for another few hours until you decided to go home. They asked if you wanted some company but told them you were fine. But before you went out from the restaurant you called Steve. You hadn’t given each other’s phone numbers but you had got his house number. You guessed he wasn’t so comfortable with cellphones yet or how to use them right.

He answered on the thrid tone and wondered who it was. You told him and asked if he could pick you up becuase you didn’t wanted to walk home at night. He agreed and told you he would be there in a few minutes.

The minutes went and you saw him at last.

”Sorry for asking you out at a time like this.” You apology before got close to you.

”It’s all right.” He smiled and stood beside you. He reached out his arm for you to take it.

You did and you both walked in a old fashion way back to the apartment building.

”May I ask what you were doing? I saw you from my window when you got here but then you suddenly turned around and went.” He asked carefully on the way.

”I was together with my old classmates. We hadn’t seen each other for a while.”

”I see. How nice.” He smiled.

When you had reached the building you thought he would let go of you but he didn’t. He followed you to your door.

”Thank you for following me home.” You smiled and looked up at him.

You made a gusture for him to bend his head down and you gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then you quickly unlocked your door and closed it. You leaned your back on the door and smiled goofy to yourself. Your cheeks turned red and you asked yourself what you had done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today. But I might update another one later this week ;)

You were sitting and drawing the _Best Friends_ picture again. You used the first one you drew first to see what you could change on the new one. You had changed the loaction from a room to a park and this time they were playing toghether. They were both chased after a frisbee, the husky were a bit ahead than the golden puppy.

You had also drawn trees and one of them sat the puppy’s friend, the cat. The cat was smiling at them both but mostly for the puppy.

You planned to finish the drawing before the weekend. Because you had read about Steve’s birthday. You didn’t know if the date was right but lately you had seen thousands of presents and birthday cards to him. It made you a little jealous and decided to do something about it. And that’s why you are sitting and drew the drawing.

You took a break when you finished the background. Coloring with only green made you fed up and you need to think about something else. You looked out from the window and saw the sun was still on the sky but by reading on how low it was, you guessed it was about to turning evening. Which reminded you to check your mail. You had been inside your apartment the whole day and completely forgot about it.

You opened your door and went downstairs, all the mailboxes was near the front door to the building. The owner had decided it updated a little but the mailboxes had been downstairs since you moved in.

You uncoked yours when you reached your mailbox. All had the same boring color, grey. Some who lived in the building had putted stickers on thier mailboxes to look cuter or nicer.

You opnened the letter door and faced boxes in all kind of sizes but by the mail slot size they were all flat. Not pressed but in a DVD size or a little bigger than that.

You grabbed them to take a closer look at them. All of the boxes had a card on them and it said: _**Happy Birthday Steve! <3** _or **_Happy B-day Steve! <3<3 _**or _**To Steve** **Rogers :)**_ or **_Happy Birthday Cap! Please call me! xxx_**

You sighed and stacked them over the letterbox line. You then took another look and grabbed some envelopes. Many of them had a heart stickers on them. They were all to Steve.

”Why are they packing my mailbox when his is right next to mine!? How hard can it be?” Frustrated you threw you letter door closed and grab the boxes before you walk upstairs.

You stopped outside Steve’s door and knocked. It only took a few seconds and he opened it.

”Yes?” He looked right a head when he opened the door but had to lower he gaze. ”Y/n?”

”Here, I only came to drop this to you.” You reached the presents from your arms to his. ”Please empty your mailbox a few times so they stop put stuff in mine.”

”All this is mine?” He looked surprised.

”Yes. It seems they can’t see yours so they put their letters or presents in the closest box.” You couldn’t help to sound annoyed.

”I am so sorry. I will make sure it doesn’t happen again.” He apologized.

”No worries.” You gave a wave and turned to walk to your apartment.

 

~*~

 

Two days passed and the same thing happened again. While you dropping off the gifts to Steve, he smuggled down a envelope into your bag. He smiled sadly again that you had to go thrugh that again and you didn’t see his simle when you turned away.

Back inside your apartment, you putted down your bag on your sofa. Then you went to your drawing desk and finished the drawing. While it was drying you took out your stuff from your bag. There was nothing much, only a few papers that need to sign. You spotted the envelope and looked at it. It was blank with no name on or from the sender. You opened it and read the letter.

_Dear Y/n._

_I apologize again for not empty my mailbox like you said. I have been busy with work and simply forgot it. I’m sorry. This letter isn’t supose to turn into a apologize letter that it seems to do._

_Why I’m writting this letter is to ask you if you want to have dinner with me on Saturday. You don’t neet to if you want or if you are busy. I can understand that._

_/Steve Rogers._

”That wasn’t even a question Steve. It sounds like you hoped that I could.” You laughed at the letter.

You took a look on your calendar and you had marked Saturday with a red marker that you had work on that day. But it was only in the morning and you ended the work around lunch.

You grabbed a paper from your desk and wrote back to him. You mentioned that you had work on Saturday morning and wasn’t done until noon. You wondered shich time he had selected and where you was going to eat.

When you were done with the letter you putted it down in the same envelope you got yours. Closed it without licking it and went out from your apartment. You quickly slid it in under his door and then you went back to your home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About 3 weeks I will travel with a friend to Japan to study the language. I will be gone for a year and I don't know how often I can update chapters. I don't even know when I can get Internet connection there.   
> But for now I will update so much I can before I go :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get yourself into a small fight..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring: Some drama in this chapter. 
> 
> Longest chapter I've written!

Saturday evening came quicker than you knew it. After coming home from work you took a shower and chosed your clothes for the date. You putted on a black dress with purple flowers on. It ended at your knees, it was still summer. You also putted on a pair of short socks and a thin black cardigan. You decided to wear your purple converse shoes that matched the flowers on your dress. This style was comfy for you that you could dress like this on a normal day. You had no date properties.

Before Steve would ring on your door bell, you rolled the drawing for him and putted it inside a small tube for architectural sketches. Easier to carry your drawings and you didn’t had to worry if they got folded.

You grabbed your litte shoulder bag and fixed your hair a little before the door bell was heard.

You opened the door and greeted him with a smile. You locked your door before you both headed out from the building.

”Where are we going?” You asked curiously.

”It’s just a nice place I found the other day. I think you may like it.” He smiled and grabbed your hand. ”What’s inside the tube?”

”You will see later.” You smiled.

After about 10 minutes he turned to the right and walked between two blocks. It had no streetlights, the only light it had was from the way you walked from and ahead. 

”Don’t worry, it's a shortcut.” He explained to you in a calm voice and pulled your hand tighter.

It was true of what he said and you both ended up on the other side. It was a rather lively area with clubs or bars. No restaurants in sight. You started to feel a little uneasy and let go of his hand. But instead you hugged his arm. He sensed it and smiled calmly at you.

”We are there soon. I promise.”

You nodded and you both continued your walk. After a few minutes down from the road, restaurants lined up on the side you were walking on. Many of them had outdoor seating which was common now in summer. Steve passed two of them until he stopped. It was a normal America style restaurant but it seemed to have a retro style.

Steve opened the door for you and you walked inside. While inside one of the staff greated you and Steve told that he had booked a table for two.

You followed person to your table. It was close to a window with a view to a small garden. The table had a white cloth on and the salt shaker and toothpicks in the middle of the table. The one who was going to serve you handed over the menu to your both. You hung tube on the backrest before you sat down. You then started to read the drink menu, you knew exactly what you would have.

”Coke for me please.” You told the waitress.

”One Coke.” She repeated and wrote it down on a writing pad. ”And you, sir?” She looked over Steve.

”I’ll take beer, thank you.”

She nodded and you thought you could see a faint blush on her cheeks. She then went away and you continued to read the menu.

She later came back with your drinks and you had decided what you wanted to eat. You told her you wanted Fish and Chips. You hadn’t eaten fish at all for the whole week, even thought fried fish might not be wholesome.

Steve chossed something with beef and potatoes and some vegetable.

”Why did you wanted to go out today?” You asked. The question had popped up a few times in the week but you were a little scared to ask.

”Nothing special. Only a small celebration.”

”Celebration?” _Is it his birthday today?_

”Yes, something I haven’t celebrate for years.”

”Like your birthday?” You asked carefully.

”Something like that.” It sounded like he didn’t like to celebrate it.

”Oh. Well then. Happy birthday.” You smiled.

”Thank you.” He smiled shyly.

After a while the food came and you both dug in. Steve handed over some vegetables for you from his plate. He insured you to eat some and not only fast food. He had a point on that but he trained almost everyday. And you? You didn’t do any kind of training, the only training you enjoyed was swimming or walking. Everything else was boring.

”What are you thinking of?” He asked after taking a sip from his beer.

You lifted your head to look into his eyes. ”That training is boring.”

”You don’t like training?”

You shook your head. ”I’m lazy.”

”How about change that? Join me for a run one day?”

”No thank you. I have no stamina for that. I like walking or swimming instead.”

”Then how about swimming then?” He swallowed some of his food.

”Maybe.” You shruged.

Your plate was empty after 10 minutes. You always was a fast eater when it came to food and Steve looked a little surprise. He said that mostly of the girls he met ate slowly so he had to wait for them to finish. After he was done you wanted to wait before you ordered dessert. You had asked for the menu when the waitress took Steve’s plate and you knew what you wanted.

”Can you order the banana split for me? I need to use the toilet.” You excuse yourself from the table.

”Sure thing.” He smiled took the menu to see if he wanted something.

When you walked inside the ladies room you noticed two younger women who leaned over the sink, who fixed their make-up. You didn’t care about them and you went inside a vacant toilet room. After you had done your business you heard the two woman talk.

”Did you see who is sitting near the window?” One of them said with a voice that sounded like she didn’t believe what she saw.

”You mean the handsome young man with blond hair?” The other one said. She had a little darker voice.

”Yes. I can’t believe he is here. And eating!” The first woman said in a light voice.

”It’s a restaurant you know. You are suppose to eat here.” She darker voice said and rolled her eyes even thought you couldn’t see it.

”But it seems he is with someone. He isn’t alone.”

”Probably a fan. I’ve seen other girls with him.”

”What if he has a girlfriend?!” The light voice said.

”As if! There’s no way he has one!” The darker voice protested.

”How can you be so sure?” The light voice asked.

You listened eavesdropped them not that you didn’t mean too. You heard them giggle sometimes and when they came to the topic to describe the ideal girl for the person they were talking about. They pointed out all bad stuff like if the “girl” was fat or stupid.

It made you look down at yourself, sure your stomach did sticking out a bit and you knew you was heavy. But that was something you knew and sometimes you didn’t care about it. You really wanted to ignore them but when thae said who they were talking about you unlocked your door and went to a sink near theirs and washed your hands.

You wanted to leave the room soon as possible but when they started gossip again about Steve you snapped. You are a quiet girl who doesn’t say anything when people talk bad about others. But when you knew the one they were talking about you couldn’t hold your mouth shut.

”Can you judge a book by it’s cover?” You tried to sound normally.

Both of the women turned their heads at your way. They didn’t get what you meant.

”It seems to me you can. Although you haven’t read it yet.”

"What are you talking about?” The darker one asked, who was closer to your sink.

”What I’m saying is that you can’t judge people by just looking a them! You don’t know them!” You glared at her.

You could see how much make-up she had put on. A little bit too much for your option.

”Then do you know who is together with him?!” The lighter voice of the other woman talked back.

”In fact I do but it doesn’t concern you.” You dried you hands with some paper and tossed in a bin.

You were about to leave the room when you got stopped by the darker voice of the women. She had reached out her arm and blocked the door for you.

”You talk like you say it is you who is with him.” She said.

”You do! You do!” Said the other.

”Mind of I do?” You glared tired at them.

”A girl like you? You got to be kidding!” Laughed the light voice.

”You don’t have make-up and no sexy dress. What century are you from?” Mucked the one who had stopped you.

”Well, I do not look like a troll with tousled hair that looks like I've just woken up.” You mucked back.

You regretted a little why you said that and her gaze changed.

 

Meanwhile at your table sat Steve with his cup of coffee and wondered when you was coming back. He had ordered your banana split but the long time you were gone, the ice cream had melted. He had asked the waitress to take it away and order again when you returned.

He was now on his second cup and you still hadn’t returned. He became a little worried but he knew he couldn’t go after you. A girl or a young woman needed her time. He patiently waited for you and without noticing you returned back to the table. You held you left hand over your left cheek the whole time.

He looked at you worried eyes. He could see that your eyes were red from crying.

”Did something happen?” He asked uneasily.

”Can we leave? Please?”

He got the message and went to pay the bill while you grabbed your tube and waited at the entrance door. When he was done he came to you and you both exited the restaurant.

You didn’t say anything on the way back home. You held his left hand with your right.

”Tell me what happened.” To you it sounded like he demanded you to tell him.

”I got into a fight with two women.” By their behavior they were like two parrots.

”Why?”

”Because they said bad stuff about…” You choked a sob.

”About…” You tried again.

”It’s all right. Take your time and tell me when get home, okay?” He stroked your hand with his thumb.

You nodded and dried of your tears with your left hand. It was then he could see why you had covered it. You had got four scratches, two smaller and two longer. Not deep but still so that blood was visible.

”Did you get that from the women?” He sounded a little angry.

You nodded again. ”One of them slapped me. Traces of her nails.”

”Let’s hurry back home so I can patch you up.” He tugged your right hand and begun to walk again.

 

~*~

 

You sat down in the same armchair like before. When you was in his apartment. It didn’t take long until he was back with an first aid kit. He sat down on another chair and opened the box.

First cleaned it with alcohol for wounds and it stung. You grabbed the skirt of your dress when the cotton ball touched your cheek. He then patched the wound with a large square sheet of cotton and another thiner sheet of cotton that had glue so that it was stuck on your cheek.

”There, done.” He laid down the stuff back in the box and putted it away.

”I’m sorry.” You lowered your head and looked down at your lap.

”Don’t be. This was not your fault.”

”But I got into a girl fight because they said mean stuff about you and I made you wait!”

”You defended me?” He sat down on the chair again.

You nodded. ”And myself.” You told him what you heard and what you did.

”That’s really brave of you. I never thought you could do that.”

”Me neither. I guess it's trigger when I get really mad.” You looked up at him and half smiled.

Both of your faces was pretty close to each other and you could feel your cheeks burn. He leaned in closer so that your lips was only a few cm away.

”Do you want to sleep over?” He asked and you sighed a laugh.

”Sure but first-” You grabbed his shoulder to lean closer to him and kissed him.

Surprised by your act he didn’t hesitated to kiss you back and he putted his right hand on your waist.

You let go as soon he kissed back of embarrassment and looked down at your lap again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffiness ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a busy week and next will probably be the same. Much to prepare for the trip.

You tossed and turned in the bed to make yourself confortable. But it was hard when you were a patched up on your left cheek and a large person lay next to you. An arm warapped around your waist to make you still and you looked up whom it belonged to.

”Sorry. I usually fall asleep on my left side.” You apologized.

”I know the feeling.” He yawned and pulled you closer to him. He then pulled the blanket closer to both of you.

He had given you one of his T-shirts as a pj for you. It was big and it barely covered your bum but it was only for sleeping in so you didn’t mind. You knew it would pull up by it’s self when you were sleeping but what could you do about it. You only hoped he wouldn’t see your panties.

You tried to relax on your right side but it was difficult. You even didn’t had your plush toy with you that you always slept with. You automatically placed your arms in a hug position.

”What are you hugging?” He wondered.

”Believe it or not but I…sleep with a plush toy.” You felt embarrassed and hid your face.

He chuckled and smiled at you. He then gave you a kiss on your forhead. ”I don’t mind getting hugged by you in your sleep.”

You giggled. ”You are a little big.”

He raised one of his eyebrows.

”I didn’t mean like that. I mean that you are…” You tried to explain.

”It’s all right. I know what you mean.”

You smiled and yawned.

”Try to get some sleep.” He kissed you and you snuggled closer to his chest.

”Just a reminder. I might not be here when you wake up.” He yawned.

”Your morning run?”

”How do you know?”

”I watched you sometimes from my window.” You yawned yet again. ”Followed by a group parrots.”

 ”Parrots? Now you are talking about animals again.” He looked at you but you had already fallen asleep.

He stroke your cheek and smiled at your face before he fell asleep.

 

~*~

 

You woke up by a sound that came from the bathroom. You didn’t know exactly what it was because you were still tired to think. By the time and streaching your body you listened more closely. It sounded like someone was taking a shower. You turned your head and noticed that Steve wasn’t beside you. It must be him you thought and turned your body so that you was laying on your stomach. The blanekt over your body was tangeld between your legs so one of your legs was visible.

The door to the bathroom opened and Steve walked out only in a pair of sweat pants. He looked over at his bed and saw you got tangled in the blanket. He blushed when he saw your bare leg and he felt hotter when he saw a bit of your panties.

”M-morning.” He sat down at the end of the bed and took a look at you.

”Morning.” You yawned and sat up. The T-shirt had pulled it self up over your stomach but it fell down when you sat up. You pulled the blanket closer to you and hid your leg that got tangled in the blanket.

”What time is it?” You rubbed your eyes.

”Around 8:30am I guess. Want some breakfast?”

You nodded and climbed off the bed. You took your clothes from a chair and went to the bathroom. Steve looked looked at another direction when you passed the bed. Then when you closed the bathroom door, he grabbed the blanket and embedded his bed. He then went to the kitchen to prepare some breakfast.

You were done in a few minutes and you walked slowly into the kitchen. You were still a little tired and food was something you wanted right now.

”I have juice in the fridge if you want some.” He took a sip of his coffee that he had recently brewed.

You nodded and he gave you a glass and opened the fridge to get you the juice. He poured it into your glass and putted the package on the table.

”Is toast fine?” He asked.

You nodded again.

He smiled at you and gave you a morning kiss on your cheek. ”Cheese and ham?”

You blushed and nodded. You sat down at the table and leaned your head in your hand on the table.

He prepared the oven and took out the needing ingridients. Moments later the toasts was done. He putted yours and his on each small plates. Then he placed yours in front of you and then hes at down with his.

It smelled delicious and you carefully took a bite. It was hot and you quickly grabbed your glass of juice and took a few sips to cool it down.

”Careful. It’s hot.” He noted and you gave him a glare.

”I noticed.” You blew on your toast before you took another bite.

”What planes do you have today?” He asked after he finished his.

”I’m free. No work today. What’s in your mind?”

”I was just wondering. After you are done, let me have a look on your wound.”

You nodded okay and continued to eat your toast. After you were done he brought his first aid and slowly took off the patch on your cheek. It felt a little weird now it was gone and you moved your cheek up and down without touching the wound.

”It has healed pretty good. Only a few scratches that isn’t completely healed yet. But I think it will heal until tomorrow.” He threw the old patch in a bin and made a new one. When he was done he smiled at you and you thanked him.

He putted the kit away and you went to the living room where you found your tube. You opened it and pulled out the drawing. You looked at it wondered if this was the right time to give it to him or not.

”What’s that?” Steve voice made you snap out from your mind and back to reality.

”It’s a drawing I made for you. But I don’t know if I should give it to you or not. I planned to give it to you yesterday for your birthday…but things got in the way.”

He sat down on the sofa in front of you and waited. You looked at him with an unsure expression on your face. You closed your eyes and took a deep breath and handed the drawing to him.

”I hope you don’t mind.”

”I don’t think I will.” He grabbed the rolled drawing from your hand and rolled it up so he could see it.

He looked at it and then at you and then back on the drawing again.

_Please say something!_

You got nervous for his reaction of it so you sat down on the arm chair. You watched his face and you could see a smiling face on him.

”You l-like it?” You asked in a quiet voice.

”I like it a lot. You really are a good cartoonist _Kitty._ ” He answered with a smile.

”Thank you. What did you say?”

He lowered the drawing to his lap. ”Kitty. It is your other name for your cartoon _The Cat and the puppy_.”

”How did you find out?” You looked at him surprised.

”I looked at your other drawing remember? When I was in your apartment once. They look very similar to your cartoon. I simply guessed by that and you sometimes talk about animals randomly. Like you did yesterday.”

”Oh… I do that sometimes to get information to my series.” You confessed

”Come.” He made a gesture beside him on the sofa.

You rose from the armchair and sat down beside him.

”Don’t look so tense. I’m not angry at you.” He pulled you close by laying his right arm over your shoulders.

”You’re not?”

”I’m not. I think it’s rather fun to see all of us as animals. At least the others.” He chuckled.

You relaxed in his arms and looked down at the drawing.

”Then you know who you are playing with in the drawing?”

”Yes and I’m pretty sure know who is watching them in the tree.” He looked at you and kissed you.

”I’m sorry.” You began.

”For what?”

”I’m sorry I used you as an inspiration for my comic.”

”You don’t have to be sorry for that. You don’t need my permission for something like this. Many others uses their inspirations of us. Besides you see us differently. So cheer up.” He explained.

You smiled and held back your tears. You didn’t know why you was crying over it. Your fear was gone and now you felt relieved. You hid your face in his neck and hugged him with one arm.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I have finally some time to continue writing. Update might be tricky when the Wi-Fi doesn't want to work with my computer. I don't know why it's like that.  
> Anyway, everything is fine. I live in apartment with my friend outside the center of Tokyo. It's a nice neighborhood even thought we haven't cheek it yet. Only 10 min to the nearest station.
> 
> So far I've been in Shibuya and seen the Hachiko statue and Waseda where our school is. We travel by metro or subway sometimes both when we want to go somewhere. So it's really nice. :)

It had passed two months since he found out that you were the cartoonist for the comic _The Cat and the puppy._ Still you hadn’t said your feelings for him. Not that you were too shy, it was just that work came in the way. For some reason you worked a lot the passed weeks, mostly of the florist work. You helped the owner with flowers or carry boxes with flowers. More or less everything as long he asked help.

Today was the preparations for the upcoming holiday at the weekend, Halloween. Outside the shop you putted down buckets with orange and black roses. The orange roses was in a naturally color but not the black ones. Later you took out other flowers in Halloween colors and cute decorations.

When you were done, your owener called you to stay behind the cashiner because he had to run for an errance. So you stood there or you fixed with small buquetts for the weekend.

When the door bell sounded  you looked up and your face lit up. There came your smallest costumer in a cap suit.

”Hello Captain America. What can I do for you?”

The little boy looked up and you recognized who it was. It was your big sister’s son _Little Steve_.

”I want a rose.” He said and held up his three dollars.

You went around the desk to walk over to the glass doors where you had cut flowers. ”What kind of color? White? Red? Yellow?” You pointed at the roses.

He shook his head. ”I want one orange and black.”

”Two roses?” You looked down at him and he nodded.

You grabbed one orange and one black, then you went back to the desk to wrap them with paper. ”Are you going to give them to some one?”

”Maybe.” He said with a smile.

After you were done with the wrapping and he kindly gave you the money. You went around the bench again to give him the flowers and the exchange.

”Here you go, have a nice day.” You smiled and he grabbed the flowers before he went outside.

Through the glass door you could see your sister and waved a _hi_. She smiled and waved back, then she grabbed her son’s hand walked away.

The rest of the day went pretty well, a few more costumors came and went like always.

When the clock reached your end time, you packed your stuff and changed clothes and then you went home.

When you entered the entrace door you saw something stand out from your mailbox. You went and took a closer look and it looked like a twig at first. But when you opened the mailbox door you saw that it was a orange rose with a note attached to it.

Confused you picked it up along with your other mail. Went upstairs to your apartment and placed them on your kitchen table.

You took out a small vase and poured some water in it before you putted the rose inside it.

You grabbed the note and it said:

 

_You are here by invited to Mr. Wolf’s celebration of Greatness and Sucess. At Saturday the 31 October 18:00pm._

_Be very kind and find your finest dress to wear and put on your ears._

_Be ready at 17:30pm when Mr. Black will pick you up._

_With secret whisperes, Black rose._

 

”Who the hell is Mr. Wolf? I don’t know any Wolf and what’s with _’put on your ears’_?What kind of ears!? And who is Black rose?”

You teared of the note from the rose and threw it in the garbage bin. You then went on with your usual work at home.

Three days passed and it was now Friday the day before Halloween. You sat with your laptop and watched your favorite shows since you don’t own a television. When you came to the most exiting part you got disturbed by a knock on your door. You paused quickly and went to the door. Maybe it was Steve, you hadn’t seen each other for weeks. You opened your door and was about to great him but there was no one there. Disappointment your gaze went down and you spotted a box wrapped in black paper and a orange bow.

You picked it up and took it inside with you. You went back to your laptop and sat down with your gift in your lap. You pulled the lid up and putted it away on the table. You moved away the orange colored silk paper to see what it was inside. When it was gone you spotted two ’fake ears’ attached on a diadem. You picked it up an noticed that your ears looked like a pair of cat ears.

”Cat ears?”

You shrugged and putted them back in the box and putted away the box from your lap. You then continued to watch your show.

You didn’t bother about the ears or the strange note from the flower you got. You continued with your life like always.

The day passed yet again and this time it was Saturday afternoon. You woke up late after you watched almost all of the episodes of your show. You ate your ’breakfast’ and then you decided to draw a Halloween sketch for comic.

When you were done you glared up at your watch and it showed 17:10pm. You streached your arms and then you went to your bed to lay down for a few minutes.

Your nap got disturbed by a knocking on your front door. Groaned you got up and answered the door. There stood a fairly tall man, almost the same height as Steve. He had a black costume on with a black-green shirt underneath. You couldn’t see his face clearly because he wore a mask over his eyes. On top of his head he had a pair of golden ears.

”Good evening ma’m.” He made a gesture at you and bowed. ”Are you ready to le-..” He looked up at you and saw that you only had your everyday clothes on.

”Ma’m why are you not dressed? The party is about to begin.” His face became serious.

”What party?”

”The Party Mr Wolf is holding.” He picked up his invitation and showed it to you. It was almost like the one you got.

”Who is orange rose?”

”It’s you ma’m. Didn’t you get a orange rose with the invitation?”

”Yes I did. But I thought it was a joke or something..” You felt a little guilty now when it seemed to be true.

”I guess you haven’t prepared a dress for you to wearing.”

You shook your head and he excused himself before he went inside to your apartment. He went straight into your bedroom were your closet was and he started looking through your clothes.

”Wait wait! Let me do it, I can do it by myself!” You protested and he stopped.

”Then be quick. We are leaving in 5 minutes.” He exited your bedroom and waited in the living room.

Quickly you dug among your clothes to find something nice to wear. You found your old black summer dress with small blue flowers on. You then grabbed a pair of black stockings and your only ’fancy’ pair of shoes. It was a pair your sister bought to you but you couldn’t barely walk in them. The heel was too slim and high. You had a feeling you could break it anytime you walked with them.

After you were done you went to your living room and saw the mysterious man holding a black box.

”Don’t forget these. They are important.” He opened the box and handed the cat ears to you. He took a quick look at your clothes and noded a small nod.

”Let us leave, shall we? We can not let Mr. Wolf wait.” He made another gesture towards your front door.

”Who is Mr. Wolf?” You asked while putting your hand on his arm.

”A very high standard man who is very rich.”

”That wan’t much to go on.”

”I do not know him so well. I only got order to pick you up and bring you to the party.” He said.

On your way out from the apartment building stood a limousine and waited. Maybe now you believed everything about the invitation was true. Or was it?


	14. Chapter 14

The ride only took a few minutes and when it stoped you looked out from the window. You couldn’t believe what you saw.

”No kidding! Is this the Stark Tower!?”

”No.” He answered. ”It’s the Avengers Tower.”

”I know that but it was Stark to begin with.” You looked up amazed. You had never been so close to the tower before. You saw it many times from afar when you rode the train back and forth in the town. But never been as close you were now. You couldn’t take your eyes of it and you grabbed your phone from your little bag to take photos of it.

You stepped out from the car to get better pictures and when you were done you looked down at your phone to see how good they looked. Without knowing Mr. Black putted on the cat ears on your head. You looked up as soon you felt them on.

”You must have them on, or we can’t get inside.” He made a gesture with his arm and you grabbed it.

You both entered the door and loud music was heard. Joyful laughter and shouting filled the room when you walked further inside. You saw many people with masks on their faces and ears on their heads. You didn’t know who they were.

Mr. Black lead you to the elevator and you both went up to the 20th floor. You stopped on a few floor on the way up when others wanted to ride it too. When you reached your destination Mr. Black lead you out and towards the bar.

”Anything you would like to drink, my lady?” Asked the bartender.

”Coke please.” You sat down on one of the bar chairs.

Mr. Black was about to take a seat beside you when someone called his name.

”Blacky Captain! You finally showed up. I was worried if you wouldn’t.” A pretty tall man with sunglasses on hit Mr. Black’s back playfully.

”Mr. S-Wolf.” He greeted him back.

”Is this your partner?” Mr. Wolf took a look at you from up and down but Mr. Black blocked his view when he was checking in you too long.

”She really is pretty. A very nice catch. Good for you.” He smiled brightly and took a sip of his drink.

”I would really like to talk to her but I have other people to great. Very important people.” He blinked with one of his eyes at your direction before he left.

You had listened to what they talked about and described Mr. Wolf to be a playboy type. A type you didn’t like to alone with. You took a big sip from your coke and turned your head towards Mr. Black.

You giggled and wondered why you didn’t figured it out sooner. The ’Mr. Wolf’ had given you a more clearly hint when he called his name.

”Is Blacky your nickname tonight, Captain?”

He sat down beside you and looked confused at you. ”Who are you talking about?”

”You know who I mean. Steve. You fooled me at the beginning but when Mr. Wolf a.k.a Tony Stark called your nickname I figured it out.”

”I am busted but keep it to yourself.” He smiled guilty.

”Who came up with all this?”

”The party? Tony did.”

”With animal ears? And the inventions?” You raised one eyebrow.

”Yes but a little guy came up with the names.” He answered.

”The names?”

”Orange rose and Black Rose. You got a orange rose right? I got a black one.”

You thought back and you remembered you sold one orange rose and one black to your sister’s son, _Little Steve_ a few days ago. Also you remembered you asked him if he was going to give them to someone. You didn’t thought he had such idea!

”I think you figured it out.” He leaned on the bar bench and ordered something to drink.

You sighed and shook your head. To think that he could come up with something like this. Cleaver he is. But the ears? Who’s idea was that?

”But what about the ears?”

”It’s Halloween right? And Tony thought it would be fun.”

”Typically him…” You faced your drink and drank it all.

 

The music changed to a slower pice and many stopped dancing. Steve looked at the dance floor and then back at you.

You glared at him. ”What?”

”Care for a dance?” He stood up and held out his hand.

”I don’t dance so good.”

”You’ll be fine. I’ve done worse.” He grabbed your hand.

”Fine, but only one dance.”

He smiled and you stood up from your chair. Then you followed him towards the dance floor. You both was the only ones on the dance floor. It made you feel embarrassed.

He grabbed your waist and pulled you closer to him. Your cheeks got red and you putted your arms around his neck. This kind of dance reminded you of your childhood when you attended on one of your old classmate party. They always danced this kind of dance with the boy they liked. You only danced it once with your old crush. Something you didn’t want to remember.

”What are you thinking of?” He asked.

”Old childhood memories.”

”Like?”

"Like, it’s been a decade since I danced this kind of dance. By then I danced with an old school crush. And now I’m dancing it again but with a neighbor who also is a very famous super solider.”

”You like me for my status?”

”Not really. I didn’t fall for your muscles.”

He looked down at you and raised one of his eyebrows. ”Really?”

”Fine. A little then. But I liked your personality first. I thought it was cute.”

”Was?”

”I still do. I use you as an inspiration to my cartoon remember?”

”I know you do. And you are my little cat.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek.

”You can give me a real one you know.”

”I know. But I take it slow with you. You space out sometimes whenever I do something that surprises you. Also we don’t need to rush.”

The music stopped and he broke your hug with one arm. He kept the other one around your waist when you leaved the dance floor. You went back to the bar and ordered what you drank before. Then he guided you through the floor and a few other floors in the tower. He was about to show you a room he got from Tony but he had no time to show it when it was time for Tony’s speech.

”Do we really need to attend it? I want to see your room.” You complained.

”We must. It’s one of the main thing for the party. And it won’t take long. I promise to show it one day.” He took your hand and you both took the elevator to the floor where the speech was held.

Almost all of the guests stood near a stage with their drink in hand. The talked with each other before they got quiet and their attention towards the stage.

Tony made a 'special’ entrace and few of the women cheered.

_So this is how rich people made their entrances? Loud background music, confetti, smoke and then flitrs with girls…?_

You noticed that he blinked towards you but you didn’t got impressed. You watched him with a pokerface and longed it to end. Like Steve said, the speech didn’t take long. And when it was you were about to ask him to show you his room but someone interrupted your change. It was Tony and he was on his way towards you.

_Oh no!_

”Do you mind me stealing your girl, Blacky?” He said smiling.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting for a while. I kind of lost inspiration and I could have posted this chapter sooner but I wanted to wait until my beta reader read through it. I still haven't got the "clean" chapter of this. So this chapter might have wrong grammar etc. Will update it as soon I get the "clean" chapter of it. So please bear with until then.

A group of girls walked behind Tony and when he snapped his fingers. They gathered around Steve and led him away from your eyesight.

 

_No! Where are they taking him?!_

”So, Y/n was it?” Tony begun.

 

”Let’s go to the bar and talk more private, shall we?” He made a wink towards the bar and started walking towards it.

 

You slowly followed him.

 

When you reache the bar he made sure you sat down first on the bar chairs before he sat down beside you.

You ordered coke again and Tony took something you didn’t know what it was. But you guessed it was alcohol by it’s color.

 

You wondered how you could talk private when loud music surrounded the area. You couldn’t even hear yourself think!

 

Tony didn’t hesitate to ask.

 

”So how is he in bed?” He ask with a grin in his face.

 

You didn’t hear the whole question becaue of the loud noice of music.

 

”What?”

 

”How is he in bed?”

 

Yet again you didn’t hear his queistion. Only a few words in the begining but not the whole setence.

 

He spoke a little bit higher but you still could’t hear his question. You thought he asked how the party was and nodded. ”Good.”

 

His grin grew whider and almost laughed. You rised one of your eyebrows. Was the answer that funny?

 

You tried to listen to his other questions. You could hear a few of them but didn’t answer all of them. While you were answering one of his question you noticed he had his eyes somewhere else. You turned your head to spot the one he was looking at. Of course it was a woman in a sexy dress.

 

”You were saying?” He snapped back to you.

 

”Don’t bother.”

 

”That lady over there doesn’t have anything to drink.” He snapped his fingers and got two glass of chapange. He then without excasuing from you, went to the woman and gave her one of the drinks. You watched him the whole time and soon they disapeared form your eyesight.

You sighed and turned back to the bar and denied another coke when the bartedner asked you. You wouldn’t be able to sleep when you got home if you drank too much.

 

You sat there for a moment but had to leave when nature called. You asked for directions and found the restrooms quickly. After you were done you felt a little tired. You didn’t know which time it was but it had probably went a few hours. If you only knew were Steve was. Then you both could go home.

 

You went towards the elevator and went inside. You pressed on the button that went to the floor you were on before. The floor were Steve was about to show his room. You knew it were somewhere on that floor but not the right door. But how hard could it be?

 

When you reached the floor and stepped out from the elevator a digital voice spoke to you.

 

”Looking for something, Ms L/n?”

 

You jolted and turned around but no one was there.

 

”Wh-who’s there?”

 

”I am J.A.R.V.I.S.” It spoke again.

 

”Jarvis?”

 

”Yes. Do you need help with something?”

 

”Um…yes. Do you know where Steve’s room is?”

 

”Yes I do. I’ll show you by telling.” He said.

 

”Thank you.”

 

You walked the hallway and he spoke whenever you needed to turn right or left. Or walk stright ahead.

 

”The right door at the end of the corridor.” He spoke.

 

You made a little cheer to yourself after finally be able to see his room.

 

”Thank you again. Can you please tell Steve were I am?” You said and looked up at the roof to see if you could see were J.A.R.V.I.S could see you.

 

”As you wish.” He answered.

 

You walked almost ran to the door and slowly opened it. It was dark so you tried to find the light switch to lit up the room. With no luck you used your flashlight on your phone to see if you could find it. You found it but didn’t press it. Your eyes faced the window and the town outside. It was beautiful. You went closer but didn’t got too close to the window. The window was like a wall and your fear of hights made you stop about half meter away from the window. You turrned off your flashlight and just starred at the town.

 

You didn’t know how long you stood there but got borght back to reality when the room lit. You turned your head and saw Steve at the door.

 

”How long—” He began but you cut him off.

 

”Turn off the light. It ruins the atmosphere.” You turned back to the window.

 

The room got dark again and two arms wrapped around your waist from behind. You leaned back to his chest and enjoyed every little second you both watched the city.

 

The mood broke when you yawned and Steve looked down at you.

 

”Tired?”

 

”A little.” You answered.

 

”It’s late, how about going home?”

 

”Sounds good.” You yawned yet again.

 

”Let’s call a cab before you fall asleep and I havet o carry you home.”

 

”I wouldn’t mind. I don’t know anyone here so it wouldn’t be embarrassing.” You shrug your shoulders. ”But I don’t like to be carried.”

 

”You’ll be safe with me. Promise.” He said while walking with you out from his room.

 

”Maybe another time when I feel ready for it.” You said while holding a hand over your mouth to stop another yawn.

 

While riding the elevator down to the main floor, Steve called J.A.R.V.I.S. to call a cab. He later told the cab would be there in a few minutes.

 

When you almost reached the floor Steve asked you what you and Tony talked about.

 

”I don’t know. I could’t hear his questions. The music was too loud and people were noisy.” You explanied.

 

”I see.” He let out a sigh like if he was disapointed.

 

Steve looked for Tony to say goodbye while you stood waiting at the front door and saw the taxi outside the buliding.

When Steve got back, he was red in his face. He had heard what you and Tony had talked about.

 

”Are you drunk?” You asked.

 

”I can’t get drunk.” He opened the door for you.

 

”Then why are you red in your face?”

 

”I…I… The cab is here. Let’s get inside!” He pushed you lightly towards the cab and got inside.

 

He told the driver the address and he drove towards your home. You asked him questions on the way back. You wanted to know why he didn’t asnwered your qestion before. You nagged about it but he didn’t give in. He held his mouth shut the whole rode.

 

He walked up with you to your door and you still babbled about it. He grabbed your jaw and kissed you to make you shut up.

He later let go and smiled at your schocked face.

 

”Good night.” He said and went inside his apartment opposite to yours.


	16. Summer Special part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your older sister forcing you to baby-sit your nephew on a very hot summer day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a side story of the main story. Wrote when it was summer and it was like over 30 degrees.   
> And Little Steve can talk more than he does in the main story.

Warm was only the first name on this hot day. The sun really stood right up in the sky with no clouds that could bring any shadows.

It made you sweat more by not doing anything. Well you did something. You held in a water hose that filled up a children's pool. There were not any children's pool. It was a Captain America shield shape pool!

Too bad it wasn’t yours. It belonged to your sister and you don’t know how she got it. You beged her times you don’t remember but she wouldn’t let you know.

She used it to bribed you to babysit _Little Steve_. Becasue she knew how much you liked Captain America stuffs but she had no clue you lived next to him.

 

”Is it full yet?” said the two years old from the kitchen.

 

”Almost. Have you changed into swimsuits?” You answered.

 

”I have. I want the pool to be full now.” He complained.

 

”You have to wait.” You argued back.

 

When the pool almost got full you turned off the water. Little Steve saw you taking away the water hose. He ran out towards the pool and jumped inside. But he quickly jumped out from it.

”It’s cold!” He hugged himself.

 

”Well the sun hasn’t warmed the water yet. But I think it won’t take long time. Not with this weather.” You explained.

 

”How long will it take?”

 

You shrug your shoulders. ”20 minutes perhaps?”

 

”That’s long!” He complained.

 

”Why don’t you decide which toys you want inside the pool in the meantime? You have so many toys to choose from and you can only have 6.”

 

”That’s too little! At least 10.” He crossed his arms.

 

”Fine. Choose your 10 favurite toys. But no more than that.”

 

He ran back inside and dashed towards his room. When you went inside the kitchen you could hear him dig out his toys in his room. It sounded loudly so you went to take a closer look.

 

Little Steve ran from one side to another inside his room and picked up those toys he wanted in the pool. He had no idea what mees he made when he throw out those toys he didn’t wanted. His room was meesy to the begin with and you could’t clean up this mess and watch him at the pool at the same time. You needed some help and you knew who you could call. Steve had told you that you could call him if you wanted help with anything. But babysiting might not be that kind of help. You looked down at the number in your contact list. Maybe you could handle it?

 

You shut down you phone and putted it back in your pocket.

 

”Where you going to call your boyfriend?” Little Steve starred up at you with toys in his arms.

 

”He isn’t my boyfriend.” You answered quickly. _But I wish he is._ You thought.

 

”Is that the toys you want with you?” You asked him.

 

He nodded and ran outside and stopped in front of the pool. He dropped his toys beside it and then he putted down his hand inside the pool. The water was still a little bit cold.

 

”Can I borrow your phone?” He ran back inside the kitchen.

 

”Your mom told me you’re not alowed to play with electronics today. You are banned.”

 

”But I won’t play with it. I want check something. Please?” He made is usally puppy face but it didn’t work on you.

 

”No.” You crossed your arms.

 

”Meanie!” He went to one of the garden chairs and sat down with his arms crossed.

 

You played with your phone for the time go faster when the house phone rang from the hall. You putted your phone down on the table and walked quickly towards the phone. It only took a few minutes and later you walked back to the garden.

 

Little Steve was still sitting on the chair but had a mischievous smile on his face that you didn’t see.

 

~*~

 

You were laying on your stomach to reach toys under the bed in Little Steve’s room. You figgured that some of his toys would be there when you remembered yourself of cleaning your own room. Everything went under the bed.

 

You almost reached the last toy but it was to far inside and you had to crawl under the bed a little to reach it.

 

”Need help?” A voice said and it surprised you so you hit your head.

 

”Ow!”

 

”You alright?” The same voice again.

 

”I’m fine.” You took away the toy with a little bit of force so it hit the toybow. You then crawled out slowly from the bed. You sat up and pulled your shirt down when it slid up from your crawling back from the bed.

 

You laid one hand on your head where you got hit and looked up to the direction of the voice.

 

It was Steve and he was leaning relaxed to the doorframe.

 

”What are you doing here, Steve?” You asked while rubbing your wounded head.

 

”You texted me and said you wanted some help.” He answered.

 

”No I didn’t.”

 

”You did. Look” He went inside the room and crouched in front of you and showed you the text that come from your number. It said:

 

_’Please come to this adress: *** XXXX_

_I need some help. Do not answer. Just come._

_/Y/n’_

 

You grabbed the phone from his hands to look at the time when he got it. The time was the same you got back from the phone call.

 

”That little brat!”

 

”Language.” He spoke.

 

”It’s-. Never mind.” You stood up and throw the toy right into the toybox. You turned around and lightly throw his phone back to it’s owner. You didn’t know if you would be angry or happy. Little Steve actually did a favor but he used your phone without your acceptance. Also he is forbid to use electronics.

 

_I will tell your mom. Just wait!_


	17. Summer Special part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You waited long enough I'm very sorry for the delay! This is the last part of the Summer Special. It's longer than the first part and the ending might not be so good. Sorry for that. Next chapter will be the main story. 
> 
> I'm also sorry if there is any wrong grammar and misspelling. 
> 
> Hope you still like it :)

Little Steve enjoyed the pool with his toys and Steve played along with him outide the pool. The actions toys got thrown up in the sky and fell right into the water.

 

”Oh no! The comander fell into the water! We must save him!” Little Steve shouted out. ”Help me Captain!”

 

”I’m on the way!!” Steve yelled.

 

Both of them made noices like exploding or crashing. You could hear them thrugh the hall. You still had some cleaing to do in Little Steve’s room. You had restored the toys made his bed and even vacumed the floor. It looked much better. He would certainly mess it again but then it woulnd’t be your problem. You thought to yourelf with a smile on your face.

 

You looked at your watch on your chellphone and it was almost time your sister to be back. Then you would tell her what Little Steve have done.

 

~*~

”Steve, your mommy is home!” You yelled thurgh the hall while you helped your sister with her bags.

 

When you putted them away you went to the garden through the kitchen. They were still playing. You crossed your arms and tried to get their attention.

 

”Steve. Your mom is here.”

 

Both of them looked up from their play and looked at you.

 

”Not you Steve.” You told your neighbour.

 

”Oh...” He looked down a little ashamed.

 

”Come on, let’s go greet her.” You held up a big bath towel for the boy and he quiclly jumped out from the pool.

 

You helped him dry qucikly and made sure his feet was dry before you let him run inside. You looked back at the pool at Steve who was collecting the toys from the pool.

You heard cheerful noices from the hall and went inside to tell your sister if Little Steve had been good or bad.

 

 

”And then he-” ”Umpf!?” You got interrupted by a large hand covering your mouth when you were about to tell her what Little Steve had done.

 

The hand belonged to no one other than Steve.

 

You glared at him and tried to move away his hand from your mouth. Your sister looked at him confused.

 

”I’m sorry to interrupt. But we don’t have so much time. So let’s make this short, shall we?” He looked down at you with a smile.

 

”Who are you?” Your sister asked.

 

”I’m Steve. Y/n’s neighbor.” He reached out his hand and greeted your sister.

 

You gave up struggling because you knew it was useless. And you knew what Steve was up to. He covered Little Steve from beeing scolded by his mom.

He let go of his hand when he notised that you got quiet.

 

”Has he really been a good boy?” Your sister looked at you. Not sure to trust Steve.

 

You leered at Steve and he blinked with one eye at you.

Fine you thought and sighed.

 

”Yes. He has. A little playful that’s all.” You answered.

Your sister smiled and thanked you both.

 

After a few minutes you had packed your things and you said your goodbyes to your sister and Little Steve.

 

You followed Steve out from the door and as soon you closed it your phone buzzed. It was a mail from your sister. She told you to talk to her later about your hot neighbor.

 

She noticed that now? You putted your phone back and looked at Steve.

 

”You own me.” You passed him and stared walking towards a bus stop.

 

”I know. And I’m going to pay you back.” He answered.

 

”When and how?”

 

”It’s still pretty warm outside and by looking at you…” He looked at up and down. ”Want to go swiming?”

 

”Swimming where?”

 

”I know a lake not far from here.” He grabbed your hand.

 

”A lake? Not a swimming pool?” You started to feel little nervous.

 

”Swimming pools are at closing time right now. And I guess you don’t have a swimsuit with you.” He led you away from the bus stop.

 

”I need a swimsuit anyway if I’m gonna swim in a lake!”

 

”Don’t worry, you have your clothes right? You can swim in those. Never done it before?”

 

”Once.”

 

”See. Nothing to worry about.”

 

”With swimsuit underneath.”

 

”Okay you don’t need to do it in my way. We can go to the lake another day. But who knows what weather it will be then?”

 

He waited for your replay. You really wanted too cool off somewhere from the heat. And the best way was swimming. But you preferred a pool instead of a lake.

 

”Only you know this lake? And there’s no wild animals around it?”

 

”Only me and I haven’t seen any. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you.” He smiled.

 

”Okay, fine. But just this time and no peeking.”

 

”Great! Let’s go.” He crossed the road towards his bike.

 

”Here put this on.” He handed you a helmet.

 

”What about you?” You asked.

 

”I don’t use it.” He got on his bike and began to start it.

 

 _Then why do you have it?_ You thouhgt while putting it on. You then sat down behind him and hugged him from behind.

 

The ride didn’t take long. Maybe 15 minutes and you had reached a small forest. He drove up on a wide path among pine trees and stopped when it got narrow.

 

”We have to walk the last part.” He jumped off and you did the same.

 

He led his bike forward and then turned slightly to the right to park it. Hidden by a bush. You took off the helmet and placed it on the bike.

 

Steve then started to walk further inside the woods. You almost jogged because he was fast and took bigger steps than you did.

 

He then stopped suddenly and you walked into his back.

 

”Sorry.” He said and looked over his shoulder. ”We’re here.”

 

He walked down to the water and sat down on a large rock. The lake was pretty big than you imaged.

 

”Wow. It’s big.” You said while walking closer.

 

”Not big as other I know.” He chukled.

 

”You know lakes that is bigger than this one?” You looked at him amazed.

 

He looked a little confused at you. ”Never been camping before?”

 

”No.”

 

”Write that to your ’To do list’.” He said and rose up from the rock. He looked down at the ground and picked up some flat stones.

 

He then faced the lake and threw so they bounced on the water. They disapread quickly.

You took of your shoes and rolled up your trousers a bit before you went into the water. It was lukewarm and it felt nice.

 

”Have you been here before?” You turned your head.

 

”A few times. With friends when I was a kid.” He threw another stone towards another direction to not hit you.

 

”Camping?”

 

”Bingo.” He continued with the stone skipping.

 

You continued to walk a little further out and you stoped when the water reached your knees. A smile grew on your face when you imaged Steve as a child playing here with his friends. You turned around to face him but you weren’t careful and slipped on a stone. It made you lose balance and fell into the water.

 

”UWAH?!” You made a splash as you fell in. Lucky you didn’t got hurt but you were now wet from head to toe. Not what you had planned.

 

”Are you all right?!” Shouted Steve as he came running towards you. He helped you up.

 

”I’m fine. I just slipped on a stone I think.”

 

He took your hand and led you back to the beach.

 

”What were you thinking? The stones are slippery.” He scolded you.

 

”I’m sorry.” You held your head down.

 

You sat down on a sunny rock to get dry when you got back to the beach. Your trouses was on another sunny rock. You really didn’t wanted to take them off but Steve complainded that you could get ill if you didn’t. You agreed to take them off if he agreed to not look at you while you where drying.

He agreed let you be alone for a while.

 

The sun was about to set and Steve wanted to drive home before it got dark.

You checked your pants and they where still wet.

 

”Here, use this.” He gave you a sweatshirt without looking at you.

 

You took it and tied arms around your waist. The sweater hides most of your panties.

 

”Thanks.” You said shyly.

 

He took your pants while you putted on your shoes. Both of you walked back to his bike. He packed your pants down in one of his side bags on the bike. You followed him when he led the bike to the wide path before sit down behind him. You putted on the helmet and fixed the sweater so it didn’t got off.

 

He then started it and drove back to the road and all the way to your apartment building. You faced his back the whole ride and whished to be home as soon as possible. When you got back you quickly thanked him and ran up to your apartment.

This summer was the most annoying and worst and funniest and embarrassing day you would ever forget.


End file.
